Of New Beginnings
by theinfinitemidnight
Summary: One shot- Lily Potter finds out that she is pregnant, and a whirlwind of emotions overtake her. Sitting on the bathroom floor, she does not know what to do- until, as always, James Potter steps in and makes her see the light once more.


Lily Potter sat on the floor of the bathroom, her fierce hair awry, breathing heavily.

She was scared.

Order missions, she could take. Holding off two Death Eaters while other Order members rescued and Obliviated the Muggles, she could take.

This?

Lily could not. Leaning against the cool wall of the bathroom, the redhead closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest and damned her apparent Gryffindor bravery. A fat load of good that bravery did for her, especially at this moment, when it ceased to exist. Biting her lip, the former Head Girl braced herself as a whirlwind of emotions hit her- terror, excitement, happiness, worry- then sucked in a breath as she heard the click of the front door, and a familiar voice calling out for her throughout the house.

"Lily! Lily?"

The redhead wanted to dig herself into a hole, where no one would come and find her. But it was inevitable- he would be here within a matter of minutes, even if he checked every room in the house first before the bathroom. She listened quietly as she heard James's footsteps all around the house, with interjections of 'Lils?' here and there.

Finally, there was a jiggling of the door knob of the bathroom, one in which she had locked prior to entering. Lily gave a sigh as she heard James call out, "Lily, I know you're in there. Lily?"

She placed her chin in the middle of her two knees and let her hair fall carelessly about her. As much as she wanted to open the door and fling herself into those familiar, strong pair of arms, she wanted to hide away. Get away.

"Lily, I'm worried about you. Could you please open the door?" James asked softly, placing his hand on the door. He was worried about her- the last time Lily had locked herself in the bathroom was a while ago, when her pet cat of ten years died in his sleep. As every second ticked by he grew more worried, terrified that something had happened to her.

After a long pause between the two, Lily's voice.

"No," she said quietly, not moving from her spot on the floor.

Furrowing his eyebrows, James Potter whipped his wand out from his pocket and muttered a quick _Alohamora_ before opening the door- and finding his wife curled up in a ball, as if she were a small child, in the corner of the bathroom. Dumbstruck for a moment, James paused before quickly rushing to her side, placing both hands on her face and checking her forehead for a fever.

"Lily? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" he rushed out, checking to see if anything was bleeding, if anything was broken.

Upon seeing her husband's concern for her, Lily's eyes softened as she looked up into his eyes and whispered a quiet 'I'm fine'.

Breathing a sigh of relief, James sat down next to her on the floor, and the two stayed in silence for a long time, before Lily handed him the Muggle pregnancy test in her hand. The former Quidditch Captain took the test from her hands, perplexed, and stared down at the clear, blue line- until it hit him. Lily had been teaching him about the Muggle world, showing him how the dishwasher worked and what television was. Along the way, she had told him what a pregnancy test was, where he wrinkled his nose and earned an affectionate smirk from his loving wife.

James's first reaction was to kiss Lily senseless with the joy overflowing his body, until he turned to her and remembered the state she was in. His euphoria quickly morphed back into worry for the woman that he loved.

"Is this a bad thing, Lily?" James asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I know we talked about it and said we weren't ready, but it's not a bad thing-"

"No- I mean, yes- I mean, I don't know!" Lily stuttered, biting her lip and not meeting his gaze. "I was so happy, until I realized. Look at what's happening around us, James. There's a _war_ going on. People are dying, our friends are dying. What kind of world are we bringing our baby into? Do we really want him or her to live in this house, never able to venture out into the street to play baseball or even Quidditch in the back yard? What kind of danger are we bringing our baby into? That's not what good parents _do_, James, and what kind of mother will I be, if I'm a mess like this even for finding out that I'm- I'm_pregnant_!"

James listened to Lily rant quietly, as it was obvious to him that she needed to let her emotions out. When it was clear that she was done, James picked up Lily's hand and held it in his, squeezing it tightly before speaking.

"I'm so happy, Lils, I want you to know that," he started, placing a kiss right in between Lily's eyebrows. "We're starting a family, and yes, I know. It's a war, Voldemort is on the loose and we're in the Order. But we're not going to let that affect the baby," James stated firmly. "We're going to give the baby loving parents and family to surround it. We're going to make it such a happy place for the baby that it won't even know that there's a war going on- and yes, it will be dangerous to let him or her out, but Lily, we have Sirius, Peter, and Remus along with myself in this house all the time. I assure you, there will be plenty of excitement."

Lily gave a small smile at the thought of her four boys keeping the baby occupied, and James gave her another kiss on the top of the head before continuing. "And as for the fears of being a bad mother, you're Lily Potter," he pointed out, grinning at her. "You've been mother hen-ing all of us since Hogwarts, you've had plenty of practice. Hell, Lils, I have my faith in the fact that we're much more troublesome than a baby."

With that, James wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, and she leaned her head onto his. Looking up at the black haired man with her green orbs, Lily whispered half in wonder, "We're really having a baby."

Looking down at her with a small grin, James responded, "We're really having a baby."


End file.
